Feral
by UltimateHero59
Summary: Naruto is a half demon with a short temper, and uncontrollable urge to kill. If there's one thing everyone knows you don't make him angry. Too bad Sakura didn't know. Now she has to learn the hard way.
1. Ch1 A warning

**My first fanfic on Naruto. I hope you all enjoy**.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Feral.

Chapter.1

A Warning.

Sakura Haruno had just walked through the doors of her new high school. She had just came back home from America. She had walked down the hall, and noticed some old faces. A blond, long haired girl had turned around from getting her stuff out the locker. She turned around, and nearly dropped her books when she saw her old friend.

"Sakura." Ino yelled.

"Ino." Sakura yelled back.

The two girls ran to each other, and hugged each other. They walked down the hall talking, asking each other how they've been. They reminisce over the past, and what's happened while Sakura was away. While taking, the distracted Sakura bumps into a someone. She looks up to see a tall boy with blond spiky hair with lines on his cheeks that resemble whiskers, and bright blue eyes. He's wearing black shirt, and orange cargo pants with bandages wrapped around his thighs.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't see you there." She said.

"You better be." The boy growled.

The boy walked down the hall with his backpack slung over his back.

"What's that guy's problem?" Sakura asks.

"That's Naruto, started here after you left."

"You still haven't answered my question Ino."

"Oh, he has a very short temper. The last time someone made him mad some guy nobody knew. Naruto just kind of growled at him, and walked away. Next day found out that same guy who made him angry just disappeared over night. " She replied.

"So you're telling me to steer clear of him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll try, but I don't see what the big deal is. It probably wasn't even him that made the guy disappear overnight."

"I'm just telling you, try to be careful. I don't trust that guy."

"Okay."

The two friends then hugged, and went to their classes, and promised to meet up later. Sakura walked alone to her first class. On the way she walked past Naruto again. She looked at him, and saw his eyes flash red. She felt this chill go down her spine, and began to walk a little faster.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**That's the first chapter for ya. Please review, and tell me how you liked it.**


	2. Ch2 A lesson in learning

**Here's the second chapter, Enjoy**.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Feral.

Chapter 2.

A lesson in learning.

Naruto's POV.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was late at night, and pouring down raining. Naruto had stumbled into an alley way, grasping his arm in pain. He pulled out a cell phone, and started dialing a number. They phone rung a few times then someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" The man asked.

"Yamato, it's me Naruto." I said.

"What's wrong you sound terrible?" He asked.

"I forgot to take my medication before leaving the house." I replied back.

"Oh no, okay where are you, I'll come get you or something."

"No just bring my medication, and quick. I don't know how long I'll be able to contain myself."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks." I said.

I hung up the phone, and looked down at my hand. I saw a red aura rushing up my arm, and I had long claws. My muscles were slowly thickening. All my nerves were on fire. Everything around me just kind of went red. I fell to the ground clutching my whole body as I slowly transformed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura's POV.

I was walking down the side walk with an umbrella on the way home, when I heard a scream from inside the alley. I ran to see what was wrong, I saw a boy with a red aura around him, and blood red eyes. He turned around, and glanced a t me. Something in my mind told me to run, but my legs weren't exactly listening. When the menacing figure started moving toward me, that's when my body finally started to move. I ran down the street as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still chasing me. He was gone. I turned around and continued running when I saw him at the end of the street running at me. I ran the other way, and turned into an alley way. I ran down the alley until I was at a dead end. The creature slowly walked toward me. He got in my face, those blood red eyes starring deep into mine. He begin to sniff, and nuzzle my neck. He then growled at me, and opened his mouth.

"You shouldn't have been out here late at night." The creature said.

I recognized the voice but couldn't put my finger on who the voice belonged to. The creature then opened his mouth to show 2 rows of long sharp teeth. He begin to advance toward my neck to take a bite out of me. Tears of fear started rolling down my face as I closed my eyes to meet my end. Only it didn't come. Instead I heard somebody yell a name. I looked up to see a man jumping down from the roof of a building with a container in hands, and a necklace around his neck.

"Naruto, don't do it." The man said.

The word Naruto echoed through my head. That's when I realized why Ino told me to stay away from him. He's a demon, and a very dangerous and uncontrollable one at that. The man then begins to run at Naruto. He rips the necklace from around his neck, and smashes it into Naruto chest. A bright light erupting from it. Making him slowly transform back into his original state. Naruto then falls to the ground. The man then takes out the container, rolls Naruto over onto his back. He takes out 2 pills, and slips them into Naruto's mouth. He picks up Naruto, and throws him over his shoulder. He then turns to me.

"You shouldn't be out here this late young lady." He says.

"I know, I was handling some business, and I finished it late." I replied.

"Oh I see, you work for Tsunade?" He asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Well might as well get this boy home, say what's your name?" He asked.

"Sakura Haruno." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tenzo but my friends call me Yamato."

"Okay, well thank you for helping me Yamato."

"No problem."

Yamato then turned to leave but I stopped him. There was just some things I need to know.

"Why does turn into that thing he turned into?" I asked.

"Naruto is a troubled boy with a troubled childhood. There are things about him that make him extremely dangerous. He told me, What you saw here was just a demonstration of what he can do when he transforms."

"Oh I see, what would happen if he lost event more control?" I asked.

"Well no need to worry about that, he has a seal on his stomach that keeps the demon inside him caged."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh sorry, you see this was Naruto's first tail transformation. As he loses more control, he gains more tails, and transforms into an even deadlier form. Once he gets all nine tails....Well I can't exactly tell you that."

"Oh okay."

"Well I'll see you later Sakura." He said.

Yamato waved to me, and leapt into the air, and across the rooftops. I continued on home by myself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Please read and review. Thanks**.


	3. Ch3 Getting to know him better

**Thank you La Vixen de Amon, devil666demon, The High Demon Lord, dbzgtfan2004 and alicecullenfreak180 for adding this story to your story alert. I truly appreciate it.**

**Thank you bloodcandy4 for adding this story to your favorites list.**

**Thank you dbzgt2004 for the comment, I will surely continue. Now here's the third chapter**.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Feral.

Ch.3

Getting to know him better.

Naruto's POV

I woke up this morning feeling rather sore. I had no memory of last night, and there's this strange scent on me. I exactly tell who's it was but it's the smell of roses. I gently got up, and walked outside my room. I went into the kitchen and poured me a cup of water. I gulped it down, and turned around to find Yamato standing behind me.

"DON'T DO THAT." I yelled.

"Sorry, just wanted to check in on you."

"Next time you call."

"I did, now to my original point do you remember anything last night?"

"No."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not even you attacking that girl named Sakura."

"Who?!"

"Short pink hair, big forehead.....never mind that."

"I've seen her in school I think."

"You attacked her last night."

"I did, I remember that I forgot my medicine, then I called you, then I felt alot of pain, and then nothing."

"Well you did, you almost killed, well at least I thought you were. When I came to stop you, you were nuzzling her neck, not hurting her."

"I remember that for some strange reason."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment. Yamato took this time to break the silence.

"You still want to go to school?" He asked.

"Yes, I need to find that girl."

"You weren't interested in her yesterday."

"How would you know... ARE YOU SPYING ON ME?!" I yelled.

"I had no choice, they told me to follow you."

"WHO YAMATO, WHO?!"

"I can't reveal that Naruto, I'm sorry."

"If you can't tell me then get out my house."

"Naruto."

"GET OUT!"

Yamato walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I looked at my clock, realizing that I'm late for school. I go into my room to get dressed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura's POV

I came to school the next day like I would any other day. I thought about last night. About how I was attacked by a crazed, and monstrous Naruto. But for some strange reason I liked how he was advancing toward me. I can't really explain it. Yes I was really scared, but I also liked how he was nuzzling my neck. I continued on down the hall when I noticed him starring at me from his locker. I just waved to him. He waved back with this awkward grin on his face. I walked over to him, and said hello. He started to sniff me again.

"That's your scent I smell on me." He said.

"I'm sorry what?!" I asked confused.

"I woke smelling you scent all over my body. Well mostly up my nose but you get what I mean right?"

I just looked at him when a confused look on my face.

"I'll take that as a no. I can't really explain it."

"Neither can I."

Both of them just stood there wondering what to do next. Then the bell suddenly rung. They both walked down the hall continuing to talk.

"I never got your name." I said.

"Sakura."

That is a beautiful name.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**If things felt jumbled up for you, tell me. I will try to make things make more sense. Please review**.


	4. Ch4 A Old Enemy Returns

**This chapter introduces the antagonist of our story, Sasuke. I hope you enjoy**.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Feral.

Ch.4

A Old Enemy returns.

I t was another cold, and stormy night. A barefooted man with black hair, and in black pants was walking through the forest when he saw a bright light. He came out of the forest, and into a hill. He looked ahead, and saw the city lights.

"Finally I'm here." He said.

There was something deeply unusual about this man though. The right side of his face was normal while the left had these black marks on his face, and his left eyes was an unnatural negative color. He smirked before walking down the hill and into the city. He then felt a familiar presence in the forest. The man then turned around, and disappeared into the forest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's POV

I felt a chill go up my spine, like as if something bad was going to happen and soon. I was walking around in the forest by myself when I heard something shuffling in the bushes. He sniffed the air recognizing the person's scent. My eyes turned red, and my pupils disappeared. I got into a defensive stance, looking around me to find out where he is. The figure jumped out from the shadows, and attacked me. I jumped up onto the tree, and looked at my opponent, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"What' wrong Naruto? Can't catch what you can't see?" The smug voice said. I recognized all too well.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I growled.

"I'm surprised you remember me Naruto. Still trying to control that temper of yours."

"SHUT UP!"

I ripped a tree out of Its roots, and threw it at Sasuke. He caught it in his hands, and swung it a me. I jumped in the air, and ran across the tree, and tried to attack him. He blocked my attacks, and punched me in the face. I was sent flying back into a tree. I was about to get up, but Sasuke grabbed my neck, and picked me up.

"You weren't strong enough to stop me before. It took all of the ninjas here to take me down. I faked my own death and lived alone for far too long so that I could build up my strength. This is the end result."

The marks on his body begin to glow red. Sasuke started to grow claws on his hands, and slammed them into my chest. Blood begin to pour out of the wound. Sasuke then threw me. Sending me smashing into all the trees. I blacked out when I hit the ground. The last thing I remembered was Sasuke walking up to me, and whispering something to me.

"You never could win, and you never will. I will have my revenge on you ,this city, and anyone who gets in my way. Sleep tight Uzumaki." He whispered.

Then Everything went black.

Then I suddenly heard this voice. It was deep, and demonic but I knew who's voice it was.

"_I'll fix you up, you just rest."_ The voice said.

_**"Okay."**_

I felt my wound slowly heal. Then a sudden burst of energy erupted through my body. I gently got up, and walked back home.

"_So he's back?"_ The kyubi asked_._

**"Yeah." I replied back.**

_"It's going to be on heck of a week." _

**"Yep."**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura's POV

The next day.

Our teacher announced that we were going to be having a new student. I hope he wasn't like Naruto though. I mean he seemed mean at first. Then he went nice, and then he got serious, and said that we couldn't be friends_._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback: Yesterday afternoon._

_"I'm sorry Sakura." He said._

_"Sorry for what?" I asked._

_"I'm sorry but we can't be friends. You can't even be around me."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Did you forget about last night, I nearly killed you. I'm way too dangerous."_

_"Are you going twilight on me?" _

_"What?"_

_"You going Edward Cullen on me, this isn't twilight."_

_"What are you talking about. I'm just trying to protect you by telling you we can't be together."_

_Everybody was looking at us with strange looks on their faces. Naruto turned to them, his face all red. His eyes going red. His arm started violently shaking._

_"What're you all looking at, mind your own business." He yelled._

_He walked away grasping his arm. Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut._

_"NICE GOING FOREHEAD." Ino yelled._

_"SHUT UP INO PIG!" I yelled back._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Present.

The new kid finally comes in. He has black hair, and he's wearing all black (that's just how I have him).

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, he'll be joining our class today." Kakashi said.

His landed directly on me. The moment that happened I heard Naruto beside me make a low growl. I turned around and looked at him. He was glaring at the new kid. His eyes flashed red, something was wrong. I was going to ask him what his problem was but he looked at me, and I immediately turned around in my seat. The new kid sat down in front of me. He looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back. Naruto was still beside me growling. The new kid looked at Naruto, and smiled. Naruto growled at him, and continued doing his work. Something was going on between the two, and I going to find out what it was.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Please review. See you next time.


	5. Ch5 BurstLimit

The stuff I changed in this chapter, I dont know but it's my story line. So the stuff at the beginning is not in the series. But you know that. Enjoy.

* * *

Feral.

Ch.5

Burst limit.

Naruto' POV

The teacher came into the class room, and had a book in his hand with a large circle on it.

"Today were going to talk about the legendary blood moon, He said. It is said that every 10,000 years the blood moon comes out. Releasing the tailed beasts from their prison."

I immediately sat up in my seat. I didn't know anything about this blood moon, but if creatures like the tailed beast could be released I wanted to listen.

"Even though they were released upon exposure to the Blood moon. The beast were captured and sealed away. That's all I can say about that. Sorry."

I thought to myself, he said that like it was nothing. Isn't that suppose to be a secret. I think so. I looked up, and saw Sasuke , and forgot about everything else. He was staring at Sakura. Then he glanced at me, and smiled again. Showing a fanged smile. I wanted to jump across the table, and rip his heart out. I had to control myself but it was so hard. I felt my nails growing out. I started clawing at the table. I looked over at Sasuke. He was smiling. I had to get up, and go.

"Could I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Okay."

I ran out the room, and into the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls, and felt myself transforming. A red aura began to rise, and engulf my body. My claws shot out painfully. My muscles began to thicken, and tear. The aura formed into 4 tails behind me. Everything went red around me, and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I was inside the classroom doing my class work when we all heard a loud scream, and explosion. I ran outside the door, and saw a white eyed red monster. It had 4 tails on him, and it glared at me. I immediately ran the other way. I expected the creature to attack me, but it went into the class room. I ran behind it, and saw it go for Sasuke. I was about to defend him(even though I couldn't really do much). Sasuke then got up, and jumped out the window. The creature followed behind him. I followed behind them both.


	6. Ch6 Monster vs Monster

Sorry this took a while. Some things had came up. Anyway 2 things you will need to know about this chapters, and all the others.

This chapter will introduce another major character, Gaara. Oh yeah we all know that nobody really liked Sakura in the first few seasons of part 1 because of her snobby attitude. Well she's going to start acting that way. Don't get mad just go along with it. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter.

Feral.

Ch6

Monster .VS. Monster.

Naruto' POV

I woke up in a cold dark room. There was fog, and water all under me. I looked up, and saw a large cage with 2 blood red eyes staring at me.

"Kyubi what have you done?" I asked.

"You got angry, and gave into my power. This is the end result." He said.

"Everyone will be killed."

"You wanted to kill Sasuke right? Well now you can."

"But you know what he can do right?"

"I know but this way you'll be able to finally stop him. That is..."

"That is what?"

"That is if he doesn't go into his level 3 transformation, we were both nearly killed last time."

"I ran out of energy, and collapsed. Someone saved me I don't remember who though."

"Don't worry about that, we have to focus on getting the Uchiha boy before he escapes."

"I don't like this idea Kyubi. This is not the way I wanted to stop him. We've got to stop this."

"It's already too late boy. Now you'll just have to sit back, and watch as I finally kill the wretched brat."

Naruto struggled as he was bound to the floor by the demon fox's red chakra(did I pronounce that right). He watched through a giant screen that appeared showing what the Kyubi was doing. He watched as the Kyubi chased down Sasuke. If he didn't do something soon the fox would destroy everything in sight. He then saw Sakura appear on the screen. He realized that Kyubi would hurt her if he didn't gain back dominance of his body soon.

Sakura's POV.

I had to help out Sasuke. I don't really know him, and I really shouldn't be doing this but I am. I The creature stopped and turned around. He stood up, and slowly walked toward me.

"BACK AWAY THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT." The voice was harsh, cold, and demonic but it sounded really familiar.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I told you to stay away from me Sakura." I immediately stopped in my tracks after hearing the voice. I recognized it all too well.

"Naruto that's you?"

The creature then roared, and swung at me, and threw me back into the wall. I slumped to the ground, and watched as the 2 began to fight each other.

Naruto' POV

"Kyubi you hurt her." I told him.

"Why would you care. You told the girl to stay away from you."

"I don't exactly care, I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Yeah right."

We saw Sasuke finally stop running. He turned toward us to show his face covered in black marks, and a star forming on his head. His hair was slowly growing longer. I turned back to look at Sakura, she was unconscious. I turned back to look at Sasuke who had finally transformed completely.

"Like my new look Uzumaki?" He asked.

"Never liked it." I roared.

I lunged at him, swinging at him with all my might. I swung one of my tails at him, and slamming him into the wall. He got up, and dusted himself off. He did some hand movements, and a pointed his hand at me.

"Darkness Overload." He yelled.

I noticed that this was not one of his old battle techniques. A gigantic black, and foggy orb of energy shot out his hands. I jumped out the way. The orb hit one of the large skyscrapers, making it collapse. He shot another blast, and aimed it at me. It was too big, and I wasn't going to be able to evade it. I jumped in front of Sakura, and covered us in a shield of chakra. I closed my eyes expecting the orb to hit me, but it didn't. I looked up, and saw a giant shield made out of sand covering us. I felt myself slowly losing more control. I looked around a boy with red hair, black eyes, was wearing all red (that's also how I have him) and had a gourd on his back.

"Gaara?" I muttered before blacking out inside my mind. Making me a mindless creature.

Gaara's POV

I walked over to where the red creature was at. I recognized when he was through the air(like sandman from Marvel). I jumped into the shield, and picked up the girl. I laid her down some where safe, and turned back to Naruto. I put some more sand barriers around him to keep him contained until some help came. A man then came running out of nowhere. His hand was glowing blue. He smashed his hand into Naruto's chest, and jumped back. A line of energy was coming out of Naruto's chest and into the man's hand. The creature started to scream in pain, and slowly transformed back to normal. Naruto fell to the ground . The man picked him up, and turned to me.

"You're Gaara, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied back.

"Name's Yamato. Naruto, and that other monster caused alot of damage again. We better get him to the hospital."

"Yeah."

"You know Naruto?"

"I'm an old friend. I was just passing by, and noticed what was going on."

"That's good, will you get Sakura, and carry her?"

"Okay."

From the shadows Sasuke was watching them as they walked away.

"So that's the power of fox demon. This is going to be interesting."

Well read and review.


	7. Ch7 A Explanation

Sorry if this took a while, but here is the new chapter with an explanation for Gaara's RANDOM appearance. This will answer your questions about the kyubi's relationship with Naruto as well. Enjoy.

* * *

Feral.

Ch.7

An Explanation.

"Naruto, are you awake?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara? What are you doing here? And where am I?"

" You're in a hospital, and I was just in town, and noticed what was going on."

Naruto stared blankly at the red haired teen for a moment, then frowned.

"I'm going to ask you again, why are you in Konoha city?"(Yeah I said city)

"I was told about your transformation by the council, and they called me here because I was the only one they could turn to. I just happened to be in town during your moments, and managed to save you, and that pink haired girl."

"Who's the council, Gaara?"

"I think I've said to much already."

"Oh, ya think. Now who is the council, everybody has been keeping secrets from me, and I want to know the truth."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just can't do that. And besides it not my fault you can't control your emotions. That girl you were protect she was unconscious, and I don't think it was because of that monster you were fighting."

I remembered the fight, and how with the tiny bit of humanity I had left, I yelled at her to get away. She didn't exactly listen. I got angry, and knocked her out.

"Listen, you have got to control that temper of yours before you do something you regret." Gaara said.

I turned over in the bed, and faced the wall, while listening to him speak.

"What happened to the annoying knucklehead who used to be cheery, and happy all the time. What happened to the ninja who broke through to me, and showed what love was."

"You're getting real mushy on me Gaara. I'm starting to get SU-PI-CIOUS."

"Shut up, and seriously you have got to control this, and I'm going to help you."

"And how are you going to do that, Gaara?"

"It will be difficult, but you'll be able to handle it. If it helped me, it will help you."

"I'm trusting you on this. Oh yeah and one more thing Gaara."

"Yeah."

"I still want some answers."

"I know. Meet me later at the secret spot, you know the one."

"Yeah I know the one."

Gaara then turned and left out the room. I turned over, and reached my hands out to close the curtains in my room. I closed my eyes, and went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the room I never seen before. Everything around me was destroyed, messed up, and knocked around. I looked down, and saw Sakura on the ground with blood pouring out of a large wound on her arm. I looked down at my hands to see them covered in blood. I looked down at Sakura, and reached for her, but she flinched as I went to touch her. The look in her eyes was full of fear. I looked up, and saw Sasuke standing before me laughing. He suddenly transformed into his cursed seal form 2, and lunged at me. That's when everything went black. I saw the kyubi's eyes, and teeth appear and he begin to laugh at me. He then ran at me, and attempted to eat me. That's when I woke up.

* * *

I woke up sweating, and shivering. I got up out of bed, and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and saw a normal face. I bent down to rinse my face off with some water. When I came back up, and looked in the mirror I saw the kyubi's face laughing at me again. I covered my face with a towel, and crouched down in a corner in the bathroom. And for the first time since I was 12, I cried. I sat there, and cried my eyes out. Not caring who came in, and saw me.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I woke up in a hospital room. There was a bed in the room across from her. The light was on in the bathroom. I heard whimpering coming out of it. I got up out my bed, feeling rather woozy. I leaned on the wall for support, and went into the bathroom to find him curled up in a corner crying with a towel on his face.

"Naruto?"

His voice was muffled so I couldn't exactly hear what he was saying.

"Why are you of all people crying."

"Why do you care?"

"I just asking, you don't have to get angry all the time. I was just worried there might be something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, I'm fine."

Naruto turned to walk away, but was stopped by Sakura.

"Why do you have to act so hard. From what I've seen just now tells me that you're a really sensitive guy deep down. And I want to get to know that part a little better."

I waited for him to answer, and instead of hearing his usual deep voice, I heard a soft voice that sound significantly different.

"Why are you so persistent. We just can't be friends. I'm sorry. I want to protect you from myself. I just can't let you get hurt again."

"But..."

"NO! If I didn't care I wouldn't be telling you this repeatedly would I?" I yelled.

"No."

Tears began to build up in his eyes again, and mine as well. He left out the room leaving me all alone in the room.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I got my clothes, and left the hospital. I headed out the main gate. I walked through the quiet forest listening to the birds chirping in the air. After a while walking I came to this large cave. I walked inside, and stepped on this rock. The floor under me, began to sink down into the floor. I was sent into this small room with a large door. I pushed the door open to come into a large dome like room with symbols on the floor, and Gaara at the center waiting for me.

"About time you showed up. What took you so long."

"You told me to meet you later here, so I went back to sleep. I had a nightmare, and woke up. Nothing else."

"You're lying."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Sure."

"Can we just do this already."

"Alright, remove your shirt."

"No."

"You have to."

"I'm questioning your innocence Gaara, SU-PI-CIOUS."

"Shut up, and do it."

"Fine, wait don't help."

"Sorry."

"Supicious." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"This is going to sting, so stay still, and concentrate."

"OkAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mind, numbing pain coursed through my body. I felt myself passing out.

"It's alright, you're doing good."

Everything around me went black. I appeared inside my mind in front of the kyubi's cage.

"Are you trying to stop me, brat."

"Yes."

"That's going to be a little hard don't you think."

"What do you mean fur ball."

"Are you that naive, the angrier you get the more you give into my power. And the more you give into my power, the more control I will gain. Pretty soon you and the city will be gone, and I will be free."

"I'm not going to let that happen, I'll stop you."

"You'll try, and you'll fail. Just like last time's attempt."

"That was years ago. I have gotten stronger since then."

"But that's still not going to save you, or your female friend."

This has nothing to do with her kyubi."

"Oh but it does, by her trying to get close to you, and your growing fondness of her. She is becoming a threat. One that will foil my plans in the future if I don't stop her now."

"How are you going to do that?"

"This."

I was immediately bound in a cage made of red chakra. The kyubi lets some of his chakra flow up into my brain, and I was cut off from the outside world. Giving him complete control over my body."

"This is the beginning of the end kid. I'll make all these humans pay for what they have done to me. I slaughter every last one of them.

"I've got to stop kyubi before it's too.....late."

* * *

Story Arc #1 on their way. I hope this helped some of you understand what's going on. Read & Review, and I'll see you next time.


	8. Ch8 TBOTE Part 1 Unleashed

For these next few chapters, Kyubi will be the antagonist. Oh, and I lied about the final chapters, there's still there matter of Sasuke. But we'll worry about him later. Now Here' s the first part of the end. Enjoy.

* * *

Feral.

Ch.8

The beginning of the end part1. Unleashed.

The kyubi, now in control of Naruto's body got up, and tried to walk away. Gaara got in his way, and tried to stop him.

"Where are you going, were not done." He said.

"Shut up, queero."

He punches him to the ground, and runs out the cave, heading back to the city.

"I'm not queer..... am I?" Asks Gaara still on the ground.

Kyubi heads to the hospital looking for Sakura. He goes to the front to ask them where she is.

"Has Sakura left yet?" He asks.

"Yes, she left a few hours ago with her friend. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to her."

He walks out the hospital, and heads down the street. He sees Sakura walking with Ino, and runs up to her.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you in private."

"Oh so now you want to talk to me. You've been trying to drive me away all this time, and you expect me to talk you after you yelled at me. Well no more, I done trying to be nice. I'm done trying period."

The kyubi stares at her for a moment, then begins to frown. He punches her in the face, and she falls out. Ino gets angry, and attempts to attack him, only to be thrown against the wall. He picks up Sakura, and turns to face Ino one last time.

"Don't follow me, or she dies." He says.

His eyes turn red, and he climbs up the building, and starts heading for the hokage tower (is that right).

* * *

Naruto's POV.

"I've got to break free of this cage somehow." He says to himself.

All of a sudden, the cage breaks free. A line of red chakra wraps around his arm to keep from trying to escape. The kyubi appears in front of him, and begins to laugh.

"You thought that I was letting you out didn't you?" He asks.

"Yes, I did actually."

Well you're not going anywhere. You are soon going to be trapped in the deepest, darkest part of your mind once I'm through with you."

"I can't let you do this Kyubi. I'll find a way out somehow."

"And once again, you'll try and you'll fail. Once night fall hits, and the blood moon rises, I will return to my original form, and destroy everything in sight. I'll finally be free."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh but I will, and to keep you confined I'll chain you to the floor using my chakra. Here's a little screen so you can see through my eyes what's going on. Enjoy the show Uzumaki. " The kyubi disappears, and leaves Naruto all alone in the dark room.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I woke up tied to a skyscraper. I looked around in horror, and then looked ahead at Naruto with his shirt, and shoes off staring at the sky. It was getting dark, and I could see the full moon, but it was surprisingly red, then I remembered the blood moon was tonight. He turned around ,and looked at me. His eyes were blood red again, and his hair was spikier than before. He stood menacingly, and had a creepy grin on his face.

"Awake are we Sakura, good. You're just in time to see the show."

"What show?" I asked, unaware of what was about to happen next.

Naruto looked at the now blackened sky, and begin to laugh. He grabbed his head, and begin to stumble around. His muscle begin enlarge, and ripple. His clothes ripped off, and he grew nine tails. He begin to get hairier, and grow in size. Finally, and to my horror stood the nine tails fox in front of me.

"THE END BEGINS KOHONA!" He yelled.

He jumps off the skyscraper, and jumps down to the city. He begins smashing buildings, and destroying everything around him.

* * *

Naruto watched in horror as the kyubi destroyed everything around him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled.

* * *

The big battle begins in the next chapter. Please review.


	9. Ch9 TBOTE Part 2 Fight Night

Alright I'm back with the second part of the finale. Here it is, enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Feral.

Ch.9

The beginning of the end Part 2. Fight Night.

Naruto's POV

I was struggling to break free from my prison. I pulled away, as hard as I could, but nothing worked. I sat there, and watched as Kyubi destroyed everything in sight. I bent my head down, and looked at the floor. As I looked, I noticed a blue stream of chakra coming from my finger tips.

**"What is this?"** He said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Kyubi was leaping across the city, crushing everything in his path. Each of his nine tails destroyed buildings all around him. He looked down, and saw a woman with a baby in her arms. He was about to crush her, when a sudden jolt of pain went through his head. He held his head in pain, and growled out someone's name.

"Naruto." He growled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto's POV

I had my hands sticking out. 5 blue lines were coming from my finger tips, and were connected to the walls around me. A blue aura was covering my body as I concentrated. The Kyubi's red eyes appeared, and roared at me.

"_What are you doing, brat." He asked_.

"**Breaking out." I replied back**.

I closed my eyes, and my body begin to glow even brighter, and then everything around me went black. The Kyubi started yelling, and continued to yell at Naruto.

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS."_ He yelled again.

"**I just did**."

I shot out of the Kyubi's body, and through his head. I landed on a building across from him, still glowing. The Kyubi turned to face me. The 2 staring directly at each other. The sky was black, and gray, and there was fires everywhere. I jumped in the air, and made a hand motion.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**." I yelled.

A thousand clones appeared in the air, and rushed at Kyubi. His nine tails begin attacking each of the clones. All of them disappearing in a puff of smoke as they were hit. I Ran up the fox's arm, and attempted to stab him in the head. Kyubi knocked me off him, and I slammed into the ground. I made another clone, and we begin to form the rasengan. The Kyubi looked down at us, and attempted to crush us, but I tore through his arm with the attack. He jumped back, holding his arm in pain, and grew it back. He roared at me, and jumped in the air. I made another hand motion, and made another rasengan. I begin to channel electricity into my arm, and into the orb. The orb grew bigger, and begin to crackle with electricity. The Kyubi jumped at me, and everything went slow motion (Just imagine a big CGI fox coming at you in slow motion). I jumped at the fox, and pressed it against his chest. My arm begin to burn, and crackle with electricity. The fox roared in pain, and flew back against the sky scraper. I saw a woman fall from the building as the sky scraper begin to crumble. I jumped in the air, and caught the woman only to find out it was a unconscious Sakura. I set her down on top of a building, and made a forbidden hand motion. The blue aura around me, begin to surround the giant fox's body. He is pulled toward me, and is being surged back into my body. He is roaring, and clawing at everything around him.

"_I'M NOT GOING BACK. I'M FINALLY FREE. IT'S TOO SOON_." He yelled.

The fox painfully went back into my body, and I fell to the ground. My eyes turned red, and I felt the Kyubi trying to take over again. I got real angry, and changed into my 2 tailed form. I felt someone coming up behind me. I spun around real fast, and attacked the person, not thinking about who it was. I turned around completely, and saw who it was. And just like in my dream, Sakura was laying on the ground holding her bleeding arm. I reached out to touch her, but she flinched, and tried to get away. I wanted to help her, but the fear in her eyes made me stay back. I looked up, and saw Sasuke in the darkness laughing at me. I growled at him, and turned toward him. He motioned for me to follow him, and leap across the buildings. I ran after him, and ran up the building. The camera then zooms in on my face, and pauses.

To Be Continued.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tell me how you liked it. Next chapter Naruto, and Sasuke fight to the death. Stay tuned.

Gaara: Wait, I just wanted to say......I AM NOT QUEER!

Jwarnock291: I know, I know( Turns around, and snickers).


	10. Ch10 TBOTE Part 3 RAGE

Sorry I took so long, writing my screenplay requires time off from other things. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Feral.

Ch.10

The Beginning Of the End Part 3. RAGE!

Naruto runs up the building, and shoots a huge, red arm that grabs Sasuke, and slams him into the ground. Naruto jumps off the building, and starts to spiral toward the ground toward Sasuke. Sasuke pokes out his index finger, and Naruto hits it. His body begins to vibrate violently, before spinning him around, and blasting him away. Sasuke runs off into the city, now darkened because of the black, & gray sky(how is that possible). Naruto prowls around the building, and sniffs around. He sees a trail of blood, and sniffs it. He gets down on his knees, and laps it up. His red eyes grow brighter, and he stands up onto his feet.

"Cursed blood." He says. His voice now deeper, and sounding more like the Kyubi's.

He follows the trail, and sees Sasuke looking around. Naruto stares at him in his cursed seal form 2. Sasuke turns and looks at him as well. Naruto goes into a berserker rage, and runs at Sasuke. He grabs the boy by the neck, and slams him up against the wall. Naruto's claws extend, and he stabs Sasuke several times in the gut with them. He takes his wings, and rips them off. He throws Sasuke to the side. Blood pouring out of the wounds on his back, he walks over to Sasuke, and picks him up. He opens his mouth, and puts it to Sasuke's neck.

"If you do that, you'll be combining your own DNA into my cursed mark. I'll come back, and I'll kill you, and that demon fox."

"You'll try to. And when you do, I'll kill you on the spot."

You don't know Uzumaki. You never knew. I will come back here, and kill you. I will destroy Kohona."

Naruto gets angry, and bites into Sasuke's neck. He pulls out, and the cursed mark begins to glow red, and spin rapidly. Sasuke then transforms back into his human form, and falls to the ground.

"I will kill you, BELIEVE IT." He replies back.

Naruto walks over to Sasuke, and picks him up, and prepares to slash his neck. As he is about to, he hears slow, and soft footsteps moving toward him. He turns around, and sees a wounded Sakura holding her bloodied arm.

"Don't...do..it...Naruto." She said.

"Naruto stood there, looking quite surprised while still having a tight grip on Sasuke's neck.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I had watched Naruto run up the building. I could barely keep my eyes open, after all the blood I lost. I pull myself up on a large piece of rubble, and lean against it. I watched as Naruto ferociously beats that monster to death. I gently get up, and limp toward the fight, just to get a better look. I see the blue, long-haired monster get his wings torn, and then suddenly I got a revelation. The one with the wings looks incredibly familiar. I got a little closer, and saw as Naruto bit the creature on its neck, it transformed into Sasuke. Naruto picked him up, and prepared to kill him. That's when I got up, and decided I can't let this go on any further.

* * *

"Get away." I said to her.

"No."

"You don't know what he did. Now go away so I can kill him."

"You can't kill him."

"And why not?"

"That'll make you a monster too."

"TOO FRICKIN LATE SAKURA, I ALREADY AM ONE CAN'T YOU SEE THAT."

Sakura backs up frantically, and backs into a large piece of rubble.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY, NONE OF THIS CONCERNS YOU!

She just stands there and stares at his menacing form. She turns around, and falls. Then she gets back up, and runs away. Naruto turns back to Sasuke, and squeezes his neck.

"Time to snap your neck, Uchiha." He said.

"Go ahead, and try Naruto, I'll come back, just like last time."

Naruto's eyes flash, and he squeezes the Uchiha's neck even tighter.

"What happened to us being friends, Sasuke. If you didn't try that crazy stunt 6 years ago, then I wouldn't have had to break your neck, now would I?"

"Part of it was your fault too, Uzumaki. You lost control, and you destroyed that tower through sheer rage. You wanted to kill me, and you destroyed everything around you. Putting you on the bad side with the authorities. Don't blame me for you own problems."

Naruto brought Sasuke down to his level, and roared in his face. Then he took Sasuke, and ripped his head off, and threw it to the side. He looked up at the moon, and roared the most inhuman roar anyone has ever heard. Sakura from a distance froze up, and her heart began to race. She then calms down, and continues on her way through the damaged city. From the shadows at least 50 elite ninjas we're watching the fight.

"Sir waiting for your orders." One said.

Back at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade had her head down at her desk, and was silently crying, to herself.

"Do it." She said in a hoarse voice. The masked ANBU ninja took the communicator, and spoke into it.

"Proceed." He said.

Tsunade took a bottle of of sake, and took a large gulp of of it. She set it back down, and looked at the picture of a young Naruto, with squad 7.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's for your own good."

The ninjas jumped down from the building in a swarm. Naruto looked up, and ran, but the ninjas blocked off his path. One walked up, and took off his mask. Kakashi was under it.

"I'm....." But he was cut off by Naruto yelling.

"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU DIED IN THE WAR YEARS AGO. I SAW YOU DIE IN MY ARMS. YOU CANT BE ALIVE." He roared.

"I was working undercover, I had to fake my death so that I could keep, an eye on you.

Naruto freezes up, and has a flashback of the past.

* * *

A 13 year old Naruto was running down the street with a bruised face crying. He ran down the street to his house, but stopped because he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, and wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked around.

"Hello?" He yelled.

He sees a figure jump over the rooftops in a blur. He stares at the spot the figure jumped on, and waits for anymore movement. Once he sees nothing else happen, he turns and walks into his house. The figure on the rooftops looks up, and takes his mask off. Kakashi looks at the house, and whispers something.

"You can never know what I do." He whispered.

He puts his mask back on, and jumps away.

Flashback 1 end.

* * *

In a fiery landscape, Naruto is sitting on his knees trying to help up a severly wounded Kakashi.

Don't leave me Kakashi, please don't. You were one of the best teachers, a student could have, but please dont leave me.

Kakashi looks up at Naruto. He opens his mouth to say something.

"You're going to be Hokage someday, you can't be crying all the time." He says.

His head falls back, and his eyes close. Naruto's eyes begin to glow.

"KAKASHI!"

From the shadows Iruka sees what's happening, and a tear falls down his face.

"You can never know our secrets, Naruto." He said.

He suddenly grips his arm, and walks off.

Naruto, looks up, and yells for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP, ANYBODY. IRUKA, IRUKA, IRUKA!" He yells.

Nobody comes, he sees a figure in the smoke with red, glowing tattoos on his body. The figure begins to laugh at him. Naruto's eyes turn red, and he gets up, and roars at the sky.

"DDDDDAAAAAMMMMMNNNN!" He yells.

Flashback 2 end.

* * *

"It had to be this way Naruto. For me, and Iruka." Kakashi said

"Iruka!? They also told me he was dead too. I guess that's a lie too."

"Yes, it is." says a familiar voice. Naruto's eyes widen, and he turns around to find an unmasked Iruka staring at him.

"I had no choice, son. The organization would have killed you if I didn't leave, and convince them otherwise." He says.

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LIES, ALWAYS LIES. IS MY ENTIRE LIFE A LIE. YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF LIARS, ALL OF YOU. YOU THINK BY LEAVING, OR FAKING YOUR OWN LIFE IS GOING TO PROTECT ME. EVEN IF IT DID, YOU'VE RUINED ME.............AND NOW."

Naruto's claws shoot out, and shine in the moonlight.

"I'm going to ruin you, by any means necessary." He says.

"TAKE HIM DOWN." One ninja says.

The ANBU, and the blond haired teen collide. Naruto fights off most of the ninjas, but is trampled. As he is being beaten, and stabbed. The kyubi begins to talk to him.

**"See, all your so-called loved ones abandoned you, left you. And now they're trying to kill you." The fox says**.

"Yes."

"**Fight back, defeat the source of your pain.**

Naruto gets up, and begins to pick up the ninjas beating on him.

"**Destroy them**."

Naruto gets up off his knees.

"**Kill them**."

"Kill them." Naruto repeats as he picks himself up.

"**All of them**."

"Yes." Naruto says, and he claws his way through the ninjas.

"Every last one." The fox says.

"EVERY."

Naruto starts to punch his way to the surface.

"LAST."

Naruto starts to break through.

"ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Naruto smashes through the ninjas, and begins to savagely fight back. Tearing through everyone who comes near him. He starts going for Kakashi. He grabs him by the neck, and rips his mask off.

"I want you to look my in the face when I kill you." Naruto says.

"Please, don't do this." Kakashi pleads.

"DO WHAT, HUH. THIS KAKASHI!?" He yells.

Naruto bends Kakashi's neck, and squeezes it. He attempts to kill him, when Iruka comes from behind with his 5 fingers glowing red. He puts them on Naruto's back, and waits for something to happen, but nothing.

"Iruka, it's not going to work." Kakashi says frantically.

Iruka stabs Naruto repeatedly, but Naruto hits him, and he flies back against a wall. Kakashi falls out of his grip, and gets up, and starts to collect lightning chakra in his right hand.

"LIGHTINING BLADE."

He charges at Naruto, and slams it into his back. Naruto body begins crackling with electricity, and shaking violently. He grabs Kakashi's arm, and uses his metal like nails to redirect the attack. Sending Kakashi flying back against the wall. The electricity around Naruto stops crackling, and he falls to the ground. Iruka walks over to his fallen form.

"I'm so sorry son...I truly am."

Naruto hears this, and looks up at him.

"Liar." He replies before passing out.

* * *

This chapter had a lot in it, did it not? I've been very secretive about what's going on, and will continue to be, until I'm ready to stop. Please review.


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Dear Readers.

To make this story more easy to understand. Alot of things will be rewritten. Also sorry for waiting for so long. I hope you still read this. Bye for now.


End file.
